Flashback
by x-Renalie
Summary: When Sheridan-Mallory Snape finds a timeturner, she sends herself back to Harry's sixth year and makes everything change completely! Read an review pls!
1. Dreading

Chapter One:

The world was cold. Well at least Britain was cold. Abnormally the temperature dropped down immensely and, without warning, rain started to fall during the summer. The weather bureau had now understanding of why it was raining. It was much colder since night was falling to the sky. However, the pathways and roads of Britain were still deeply occupied by people rushing about going on with their daily lives even though they were thoroughly annoyed at having to go outside at this time of hour.

Everyone was affected by the rain, except a girl in a small town, sitting by a small window in a small room. She looked about fourteen but had a nice, tall and slender figure. As she was sitting by a desk scribbling on a long piece of parchment using a quill she brushed her short, dark hair out of her face with her pale hands.

Around the room were many strange things such as an old looking trunk in the corner, a small, tawny owl inside a cage, a broom and many books with moving pictures stacked in a neat pile labelled 'Sheridan-Mallory Snape'.

Her small yet cosy room was warmed to the perfect temperature which makes it hard for someone to do their homework. She rested her head on her hands and watched rain droplets patter on her window. She found this much more interesting than writing an essay on the rules, requirements and steps made to vanish an animal. The quiet and soothing rhythm of the rain lulled her like a beautiful tune. It was as if she had "forgotten about the large amount of homework that she had left until the last minute. Silently she put down her quill and placed her head onto the table.

"Just a small rest. I've been at this all day. I deserve a break" she thought as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the owl banged on its cage furiously, making a very loud racket. She sprang up with a start and walked slowly towards the other side of the room where the owl was stuffed into a small cage.

"Hush now, Launy. I know you don't like the rain but I can't do anything to help. I have some Transfiguration homework to do so please keep the screeching to the lowest possible volume," she said as she shoved a treat through the bars of the cage.

"Sheridan! Can you come down for a minute?" a shrill, high-pitched voice rang from downstairs.

She sighed and made her way down the stairs trying not to make the stairs creak too much. The house was getting old and she didn't like the sound of creaking stairs. The pipes were clanging as the rain dribbled down them. She didn't like the state the house was in but loved it all the same.

As she reached the downstairs landing she took a seat and waited for the instructions her mother was about to give her. The kitchen was bright and welcoming with a nice small table off to one side. The kitchen was full of whistling and beeping as timers and pots indicated that the food they were holding was ready. At the stove stood a thin woman with a dazzling smile on her face stirring a pot of what could've been soup. Her appearance was different to the girls. She had tanned skin and long, light brown hair that illuminated her face perfectly. She was wearing a blue apron but that couldn't hide the perfect figure that she obtained.

"Sheridan, honey, can you please go out onto the porch and call your sister please?" the woman asked.

An annoyed look crossed the girl's face. "Mum, how many times have I told you not to call me Sheridan? Everyone calls me Mallie now. Sheridan-Mallory is too... posh,"

"Well you should be proud of a name like that. Sheridan-Mallory Snape is a fine name. Never be ashamed."

Mallie shook her head and made her way to the porch. She loathed her name. "Sheridan" was because her mother loved that name; "Mallory" after her mother's grandmother; and Snape was her father's name. Her mother didn't use it because they never got married, she kept her name exactly the same -Belinda Anderson. Yet she insisted on giving it to her daughters. Mallie had never met her father. All her mother had told her was that he died a long time ago and was a very brave man. There were no pictures of him, no documents so she couldn't even be sure that he was ever alive. All she knew was that he was magic- just like her. Her mother was a 'muggle'; the name people in the wizarding world gave non-magic people. Fourteen years of not having father didn't bug her so much anymore. She had gotten used to having a family of three; that's the way it was and that was how she liked it.

Mallie swung open the door that lead to the porch and regretted not bringing a jumper outside. A young girl who looked eleven, sat on the porch swing and watched the rain fall down. Mallie sat next to her and swung the seat gently backwards and forwards.

"Isabella, why are you out here? It's freezing!"

Isabella looked up at her sister, "Because I feel like it. Rain makes me feel nice."

"You don't even have a jumper on!"

"I don't need a jumper. I have my own personal heating system." She gave Mallie a look of innocence and laughed.

"Come back inside now, Mum's worried that you'll catch a cold." They both trotted inside and sat at their automatic places at the table. Their mother handed them bowls of soup and they ate happily.

A shriek came out of Isabella's mouth as a soaking wet owl soared through their window and landed neatly into the middle of the table. It shook itself off and stuck out its leg. Mallie took the magically dry letter off the owl's leg, ignoring the looks of terror drawn upon her mother and sister's faces. The owl gave a determined and dignified hoot and took off through the window. Mallie pushed her bowl of soup away, eager to read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Miss Sheridan-Mallory Snape,_

_FOURTH YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_A Guide to the World's Different Plants by Shannon McHanamey _

_Potions at Its Best by Monty Graggen _

_The Dark Arts: Defend yourself Book 4 by Ronnie Nickelson _

_Embrace the Vision by Lionel Regump _

_Trip to the Universe by Honey Defrigar _

_Signed_

_Headmistress Professor McGonagall _

Mallie folded up her letter and put it safely back into the envelope.

"Mum, we have to make a trip to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, I don't really like that place. I feel so left out since I'm a... what do you call them? Moogle?"

Mallie laughed, "We call you guys Muggles mum. Don't worry about Diagon Alley, you fit in perfectly. This is the only contact I've gotten all summer from the wizarding world"

As if on cue, another soaking owl flew though the window at that precise moment and landed on the table. Her mother and sister weren't as shocked as last time and Mallie read the dry letter as the owl took off. Written in familiar curly handwriting she read:

_Dearest Mallie,_

_I am ever EVER so sorry that I haven't made contact with you all summer. I was just on holiday in Italy and left my owl with my great-aunt Paula leaving me without anything to communicate with you. _

_I can't believe that we are fourth years already! It seems just like yesterday that you and I fought over the comfiest seat in the common room._

_Have you received your booklist yet? I got mine yesterday and me and my father are planning a trip to Diagon Alley on the weekend. Would you be willing to come? I really hope that you aren't busy on the 24__th__ of August! Then maybe you could stay at my house for the remaining week of summer? Ask your mum._

_Send an owl back ASAP! _

_Love always,_

_Zanita _

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley on the 24th? My friend invited us to go with her that day,"

Her mother nodded, "Of course dear. I would love to meet a school friend of yours,"

After a million thank you's Mallie got up, put her bowl in the sink and made her way up the stairs. She couldn't wait to reply to her best friend Zanita. She quickly grabbed a small piece of parchment and quickly scribbled:

_Dear Zanita,_

_I am definitely coming with you to Diagon Alley on the 24__th__. _

_Can't wait_

_Mallie _

As she tied the letter to Launy and set her off she stared at her desk. A thought lingered in her mind saying that she should continue her homework, yet the rest of her mind overpowered her so she jumped onto her bed and pulled out her favourite book- _Greatest Quidditch teams of History_- and watched the players zoom around the page. Turning each page her head seemed heavier to hold and eventually she lay down and went into her dreams of herself zooming around a crowded stadium winning the game of the season.


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

***************************************************************************

Author's note: This is set 11 years after the war. I forgot to put that in the first chapter :S. As you can see I am going to make lots of O/C but soon the trio will come back just be patient and they will suddenly _'Poof' _out of mid air. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have another daughter. Draco is engaged and I made up a name for his fiancé. Read and Review Please.

***************************************************************************

Chapter 2:

"... crackle.. Station 4... crackle... arriving.... many... ticket...." The Train rattled on above the wrecked speaker announcement. Mallie looked up at the speaker and wondered if that would ever get fixed. Beside her was an old man in a suit and tie reading a copy of '_The Daily Express.' _He didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything whatsoever and was deeply immersed in whatever he was reading. Mallie tried to sneak a peek at whatever on the page was so interesting. Unfortunately, the man looked up at the wrong moment and gave her a stone glare as if to dare her any closer.

On her other side were her mother and sister. Her sister was staring blankly out of the window as if there were something extremely interesting outside besides whooshing buildings. Her mother was sitting there patiently and caught Mallie's stare and smiled encouragingly.

Mallie fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat obviously enough to make the man throw another glare at her. She was the more excited than she had ever been during the whole summer. Finally, she would see her beloved school friends again and experience the wizarding world again after 7 weeks.

"...crackle...Station 6... crackle... careful... arriving..." As soon as Mallie heard the announcement she sprang from her seat and waited impatiently for the doors to open. The doors slid open and Mallie practically jumped onto the platform. She didn't bother waiting for her mother and sister but instead made her way up the stairs and across the road towards a rundown pub called _'The Leaky Cauldron.'_

Mallie gave a cheery 'hello' to anyone she saw and gave the bartender a polite wave. She entered into a blank alleyway with a stone wall blocking the path. She waited for her family to catch up and grinned as they arrived.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Well, might as well do it now," her mother said nervously and squeezed Isabella's hand tightly. Isabella had not said anything for the duration of the trip but instead stared at the blank wall without a word.

Mallie gave a deep breath and tapped the bricks in the familiar order. Like a curtain revealing a stage, the bricks folded slowly making a large gap. On the other side was like a festival. Many people rushed around in cloaks, laughing, talking and gazing into shop windows.

Isabella and her mother gawped at the sight of strange people and shops though too scared to let go of each other's hands. Mallie's grin grew wider and she moved through the crowd with ease looking at all of the shops. Gringotts massive shadow loomed over all of Diagon Alley but it could not delude the excitement screaming from it. As she passed Olliavander's, she saw through the shop window that many boxes were flying through the air controlled by a surprised boy. She passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezey's, and saw, with no surprise, that it was jam packed with people trying out the lastest joke gadgets and gizmos.

She looked over the crowd, making sure first that her mother and Isabella were still on her tale, and caught a glimpse of red. Mallie took off after the red and heard her mother and sister finding it hard to keep up with her. Finally she broke through the crowd and saw her friend. As if knowing Mallie was there, Zanita swivelled around quickly and ran and engulfed Mallie into a big bear hug.

"Mallie! I've missed you so much! Holidays are good but I always wished I could see you again."

All Mallie could do was smile since her heart had suddenly swelled up with joy like a big balloon. They started walking together and Zanita's curly, vivid red hair bounced around her face. Her light, delicate skin shone as light beat down on it. Zanita caught Mallie's gaze and grinned at her and indicated for them to go into Flourish and Blotts. Mallie felt heat grow up into her face and felt a slight tinge of envy at Zanita's beautiful looks. She pushed that emotion away to the back of her head and tried to enjoy every moment with her friend.

Mallie look behind and saw that Zanita's parents were in deep conversation with her mother. Zanita had nearly the exact same appearance as her mother; both with curl red hair and same facial and skin features. Her father was burly but was not intimidating at all. He was quite handsome and had sleek dirty blonde hair. Mallie thought that Zanita's parents were a absolute perfect match for each other. Deep inside her Mallie hoped that maybe her father had been like Zanita's.

The thought vanished away as Zanita rambled on about if she should get a second-hand book or not.

"I'm going to get a new copy. Second-hand books are so overrated now. I had second-hand books in my third year and someone had drawn pictures all over them," Mallie explained.

Zanita seemed to put the thought into fact and decided that she would be better off with a new copy for her to draw on herself.

The pair navigated themselves around the shelves and spilt up to try and find two copies of _'Embrace the Vision.'_ As Mallie patrolled the back shelves she was looking at the top shelf and accidently bumped into a couple.

"Watch where you're going you scum!" a young man with slick blonde hair snarled as he defensively protected the woman behind him.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going..." Mallie stammered but was cut off by another sneer from the man.

"You should be sorry. How dare you go banging into people like that? You should be taught a lesson!" he poked her in the chest. Mallie was furious at how the man had acted. She had never seen someone ever so rude. She was about to tell him what she thought of him but stopped as she saw his expression change from anger to embarrassment.

Mallie turned around and saw an older version of the man. He had long, blonde hair and wrinkles that seemed engraved into his skin. Something about the man bothered Mallie but whatever it was made an unpleasant feeling quaver through her body. He was accompanied by a woman that wore the look of someone that had something smelly stuck under their nose.

"Draco, you should be more polite to women," the old man said in an audible whisper. His cold voice sent shivers down Mallie's spine.

"She nearly blundered into Teresa!" the man called Draco exclaimed and brought Teresa into full view. Teresa smiled politely at Mallie but didn't say a word. Her hands were cradling her massive stomach and Mallie could tell that she was obviously pregnant.

"Still it does not give you any excuse to harass innocent children," the old man whispered again. He had a tone of authority that made Draco back down from the argument quickly.

Draco sulked for a moment then pulled up and whispered, "Yes father." Draco shot another reproachful look at Mallie but returned to caring at his fiancé.

"Mother? Father? Draco? Where are you?" a girl's voice called from two bookshelves away. A stout girl with short, blonde hair turned the corner and entered the aisle where everyone was. Mallie saw her and gasped in surprise as she realised who it was.

Obviously the girl realised who Mallie was and glared at her with great hatred.

"Daddy, why are you talking to _her_?" she sneered.

"Draco and this girl had a little run in, you could say. Do you know her Victoria?" His whisper was starting to get on Mallie's nerves and she couldn't help but give a little shudder.

"Of course I know her. She's in my year. Even though she shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts. They shouldn't let filth even board the train." Mallie tried to control herself and clenched her fists behind her back. Oh, how much she wanted to slap Victoria in the face right now.

"What is your name girl?" he said and turned his head. His and Mallie's eyes met and she felt like something was drilling a hole into her.

Pulling herself together, she whispered "Sheridan-Mallory Snape is my name."

A slight gasp entered the old man's wife's mouth. Draco looked like he had been hit in the face and his pale skin reddened. The old man's eyes glinted for a moment yet he hadn't showed an obvious reaction.

"Lucius, do you really think..." the woman whispered quickly to the old man.

"Hush, Narcissa," Lucius said and held up a finger. Narcissa fell back immediately and shrunk back into the background again.

"Snape, did you say your last name was?" Lucius whispered so quietly that it was nearly inaudible.

"Yes," Mallie said, her nervousness making her voice tremble.

Lucius stood upright again and turned to Narcissa. "Come along now Narcissa. Draco, Victoria." With a whoosh of his robes, Lucius swiftly left the aisle with Narcissa whispering so quickly to him that Mallie couldn't understand a word she was saying. Draco and Teresa slowly followed and Mallie was sure that Draco had cast another nervous glance towards her. Victoria stood there and Mallie was sure an insult was going to come out of her mouth, but instead she gave Mallie a ferocious glare and went to catch up with her family.

"Mallie there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Zanita rushed to Mallie's side holding two copies of _'Embrace the Vision.'_ The two payed for their books and headed outside and spent the rest of the day browsing Diagon Alley. Zanita made more purchases but Mallie couldn't find it in her heart to properly shop. Her mind kept going over the strange conversation she had had with the Malfoy Family in Flourish and Blotts. Why had they been so surprised at her last name? At the end of the day her question still remained unanswered and Mallie spent a uncomfortable night recapping the strange thing that had happened.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be happy that I could actually create something that good :S. **

Note: Seriously people you have to read and review. A special thanks goes out to my special friend WingedSkywire and Queen of the Skye (a.k.a Nevermore) for their kind reviews. I don't mind if i get bad reviews as long as i get them  NOW READ YOU MUGGLES! (not that I'm not a muggle but I wish I wasn't )

Chapter 3:

Mallie pushed her cart as quickly as possible, practically running yet trying to avoid the many people that crowded Kings Cross station. She arrived at the wall and checked her watch.

"Yes! Right on time with five minutes to spare as well," she thought. Mallie grabbed her mother and sister's hand and checked that no one was looking. She shut her eyes and wheeled her cart into a wall where it should've collided but instead swept through with ease and landed on the other side.

Mallie opened her eyes and pushed her cart to a none occupied space. Wizards and witches were bustling around double checking that their son or daughter had everything they needed for the school year. She walked over to stand where her family where taking in all the marvellous sights of Platform 9 and ¾.

"Well, I'm going to have to board the train now mum." Mallie's mum gave her a look- a look that could only mean one thing. She burst into tears and flung her arms around Mallie.

"I'm going to miss you Snookums! Do you have to go? Oh it will be so long before I see you again."

Mallie felt her face go bright red and attempted to push her mum delicately off her. "I'll be fine mum. I do this every year." She tried not to look passing people in the eye or she might suffer from more embarrassment.

"Yes...sniff...but I miss you...sniff...all the time. Promise you'll write...sniff...to me every day or I will send a...sniff...letter to your headmistress...sniff...person and order them to tell you to write...sniff...to me," her mum sniffled. Mallie couldn't bear the idea of her mother sending a letter to Professor McGonagall. She could even see her face as she read the letter.

"Of course mum. Now please can you let go of me so I can at least board the train?" Mallie said in an exasperated voice.

Something must've clicked in her mother's head because she slowly resumed her dignified position and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm ever so sorry dear. I just get so emotional at times like this."

The whistle of The _Hogwarts Express_ blew and many students boarded the train. Mallie gave Isabella a giant hug and gave her mother a peck on the cheek. She ran onto the train just in time before she felt the wheels moving. She moved towards a window and waved to her family feeling an unusual ache in her chest. When they were only a speck in the distance, Mallie wandered the corridors of the train and found a compartment. Sitting inside already chatting were her two best friends Zanita and Christian. She sat down next to Zanita and immediately enjoyed the conversation all the way to Hogwarts.

"Settle down everybody!" The great hall hushed as Professor McGonagall's piercing voice cut through the racket in the hall. "I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts and hope that this year is as cheery and exciting as last year was. Now we will commence the sorting."

Professor Flitwick tottered onto the platform holding a piece of parchment in one hand that was nearly as tall as he was. In his other hand was his wand, charming a stool and a rugged hat to float and he made it land neatly beside him.

"Avonheart, Devon," Professor Flitwick squeaked as a timid boy nervously sat onto the stool and pulled that over his head.

Mallie couldn't be bothered listening to the whole list of names so she started to daydream- or nightdream since it was night time. Her thoughts carried her to when she first got sorted into her house.

"_Sargate, Polly" Professor Flitwick's voice squeaked throughout the Great Hall and the girl in front of Mallie sat on the chair and pulled on the hat excitedly. Mallie was too nervous to wait for the hat to shout out the house Polly would be in. _

"_Snape, Sheridan-Mallory" Professor Flitwick eyed Mallie as if there were something wrong with her as she passed him. Mallie fists were clenched tightly behind her back and she felt irritation flow through her body. _

"_Professor, please don't call me Sheridan. It's Mallie." The words came right out of her mouth and she clamped her hand over it but it was too late. A murmur filled the hall and everyone stared at her. Mallie's face grew hot and she sat on the stool still aware of the whole school watching her. She put on the ragged hat and it fell over her eyes._

"_That was very brave of you to say something like that in front of the whole entire school," the hat whispered into her head. _

"_Thanks, but I don't need to be reminded of that." _

"_Now what house to put you little one in?" If the hat had a tongue it would've been clicking it in concentration. "Your brain isn't quite established enough and doesn't seem to be the right shape to absorb information; and Hufflepuff your attitude won't fit well in Hufflepuff; your father was in Slytherin and I can see that you demonstrate his traits well since I can see you're a high achiever; yet there is much bravery in your heart and you've shown it to me from this very instant. I'm not sure. I've never had such a hard decision before. _

_Eenie Meenie Minie Mo. Oh well, I guess it's... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed the last bit for everyone to hear and the table draped in red and gold cheered triumphantly. _

_Mallie grinned and went to join her house- Gryffindor and had never had a conversation as strange as the one she just had. _

"Mallie!" Zanita nudged her and Mallie came whirling back to reality. The sorting had finished and Professor McGonagall was making her before-dinner speech. 

Professor McGonagall went on about _something_ yet Zanita and Mallie weren't paying much attention. Instead, they were making faces across the room to Christian who was sitting at the Slytherin table. Christian moved his hand mimicking McGonagall talking and Mallie emitted a loud snort. People gave her a glare and Mallie pretended that her silverware was suddenly something to look at.

Mallie had always been disappointed that Christian was in Slytherin. He was nothing like the others and was often shunned by the others. But, he didn't care and made friends with Mallie and Zanita from the first moment.

The Great Hall erupted in applause as Professor McGonagall finished her speech. She took out her wand and waved it difficultly and platters of food appeared onto their table. Mallie eagerly piled food onto her plate and started eating a piece of chicken immediately. Zanita stared at her in disgust and Mallie looked up with a strip of chicken hanging out of her mouth.

"What? I'm starving ok?" Mallie pushed the piece of chicken into her mouth as Zanita shook her head and placed some food onto her plate. The hall was full of an excited vibe as friends caught up with each other and talked about what they did over the summer.

"I went fishing with my Grandpa and I caught a whopper," Thomas boasted to his friends loud enough so that most of the Gryffindors could hear.

"What's fishing?" Polly asked. It seemed like a dumb question to most muggle-borns but to people who had never experienced the muggle world didn't know anything.

Mallie didn't really want to listen to Thomas explaining about the 'hook, line and sinker tactic' so she turned to her left and talked to Zanita instead.

"Do you think I should try out for the Quidditch team this year?" Mallie was taken aback. She always thought that Zanita wasn't into Qudditch since she hadn't been very enthusiastic since Mallie joined the team the year before.

"I mean, Jeb Peters left last year so doesn't that mean that the seeker position is available?" Zanita continued.

"I didn't know you were into Quidditch." Mallie had put down her knife and fork so that indicated that she was thoroughly interested in what Zanita had to say.

"Well, Yvonne, Reggie and Terence were playing catch while I was testing out Reggie's old broomstick. Terence threw the ball really hard and I had some instinct to catch it. Next thing I knew I was flying the broomstick and I actually ended up catching the ball! Yvonne said she had never seen me fly before and that was terrific. So I convinced them to help me train to become seeker." Zanita was out of breath by the time she finished her explanation.

Mallie stared at her and finally said, "I think that's a great idea. Just talk to William Bridges about the tryouts."

Zanita was shocked. Maybe she had expected Mallie to laugh at her, but she recovered and hugged Mallie. "Oh, I knew you would think it wasn't a dumb idea! I mean you're a chaser and I could be a seeker and we will have so much fun on the team!"

At that moment Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her goblet lightly. The Great Hall fell silent once more.

"I hope that you have all enjoyed your dinner. Just a few more notes to bring up before you are dismissed. The Forbidden Forest is an area where second-years and under are not permitted to go. Our caretaker, Filch has banned many items and if he catches you with them you will be sent to your head of house. The list will be found on the noticeboard. That is all and I wish you all off to bed now. No dilly-dallying please, hop to it."

The hall sprang up as a massive wave of students exited the hall.

"Hey there." Mallie jumped in surprise as Christian had somehow made his way through the crowd and had crept up to Mallie so well.

"Chris, you scared me!" Zanita laughed at the look on Mallie's face and they walked together through Hogwarts' hallow halls.

Christian walked with them all the way to the Fat Lady's portrait and then made his way down to the dungeon under the lake.

"Password?" the fat lady said tiredly.

"Umm... is it... Christian cover your ears." Christian covered his ears and made a face at Zanita's order.

"Verimagun." The portrait swung open and Mallie waved goodbye to Christian as he made his way down to the dungeons.

Mallie went straight up to her dormitory and got dressed into her pyjamas. Her trunk was at the end of her bed just like everyone else's. She was the first one to come up since everyone had lingered in the common room to chat with everyone else.

Mallie felt so exhausted she lay on her bed and pulled up her covers and was asleep long before the time everyone else went to bed.

**Trust me things will get interesting next chapter, I promise ******

**Now I put you under the Imperius curse and force you to review this story.**

**IMPERIO ! **


	4. Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did then Harry wouldn't have so many temper issues and Hermione wouldn't be such a smart ass. Also I wouldn't make Slytherins looks so bad. But I still love J.K Rowling ******

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **

Chapter 4:

"Please read the instructions on the Draught of Life. Make sure you read each instruction carefully or it may cause some deadly effects. You may begin."

The dungeons with students bustling here and there getting their potion done. Zanita was examining the board with a bird-like look on her face. Mallie just wanted to at least pass this potion unlike the other disasters she had made on their previous experiments.

"_Place 3 drops of essence of murtlap into your cauldron and stir 4 times clock-wise" _Mallie read from the board. She reached down to grab a flask of murtlap when she realized she was grabbing thin air.

"Professor Slughorn, may I get some more murtlap? I haven't got any." Professor Slughorn turned around and his wrinkled face drew back into a smile.

"Of course. But you need to get it from the second cupboard." Mallie walked over to the small extra cupboard and searched the shelves. As she scanned the cupboard her eyes fell on a dusty old necklace. Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up.

"I wonder what this is?" she thought and examined it. The necklace was gold and beautiful. The chain's sparkles were deluded by the dust that was covering it. Hanging on the end of it was, what looked to be, a small sand-timer. Mallie looked at it with great interest and hung it round her neck. She looked into the cupboard mirror and looked admiringly at the beautiful trinket.

"Students, you should all be up to step four by now." Professor Slughorn declared and he made Mallie jump in alarm. She quickly checked behind her and tucked the necklace into her shirt so that no-one could see it.

Mallie hurried to her desk and quickly swept past all the steps not really reading the instructions. Her potion turned out a sickly yellow when it was meant to turn a pale-blue. She handed in her flask ashamed and hurried out of the door.

The rush of students was phenomenal and Mallie felt herself getting swept about as if she were in waves. Suddenly, she tripped and the sand-timer on the necklace flung into the air. Mallie felt her body jerk and was confused and terrified at the same time. She didn't think she had tripped that badly. She shut her eyes and felt the necklace swing around her neck.

"What's happening to me?" she thought and spun around again, and again until she just spun there waiting for it to stop.

Mallie opened her eyes and found herself lying face down on the cold, hard ground. She got up and brushed herself off and looked around. The wave of students had died down and she was standing alone in the middle of the corridor. Still dazed she picked up her bag and wandered into the nearest classroom.

A whole class' eyes were upon her and muttering was flying around the room. Everyone gave her strange looks as if she was an alien. The teacher turned to face her obviously looking at was everyone else was staring at. Her emerald robes swished as she turned around. Her piercing eyes bore right into Mallie and her mouth was positioned into a thin straight line.

"Headmistress McGonagall!" Mallie gasped as she came to her senses. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Why on earth did you call me Headmistress?" A few muffled giggles emerged from some people and Mallie could feel her face grow red.

"Headmistress... I'm not sure how I'm here. I tripped and felt some spinning..."

"Do not call me headmistress!" she interrupted. "I think you might be a little bit delusional."

More giggles erupted and Mallie felt her face go a shade of darker red.

"But Headmistress, I felt something strange. Maybe it was some dark magic or something..."

"Must I repeat myself? Do not call me Headmistress. I heard that you were coming. You must be the new addition to my class. Obviously you might not know how things run around here but your behaviour is not the type I want to see. Making up stories will not get you out of class. Now, either you go to see Madame Pomfrey or you take a seat."

There were more giggles as Mallie walked to a table and positioned herself beside a bushy-haired girl who looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and pity. Next to the girl with static hair, was a tall, lanky freckled faced redhead and a mop-haired boy with weird, fairly round glasses.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"Mallie couldn't listen to Professor McGonagall. She put her head in her arms and felt tears well up in her eyes. She had never been more embarrassed in her whole entire life. How did she even get here in the first place? Mallie tried to put two and two together but nothing seemed to make any proper sense.

"Hello." Mallie looked up and saw the bushy-haired girl looking at her again and holding out her hand in a dignified way. She had a large and shiny prefect badge that seemed like she had polished it for hours. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'd like to welcome you to our class. Don't worry about Professor McGonagall, she might forgive you someday. You're the new person right?" Mallie nodded and shook the Hermione's hand still quite dazed at her situation. She wasn't sure why she was nodding but she was doing it but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Apparently your here for special reasons. It must be serious if you are allowed to come into Hogwarts at your fifth year."

Mallie's eyes widened. "Fifth year?" she said in a wavered tone.

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer since the tall, lanky, freckled boy leaned over her and gave Mallie a nervous smile.

"I'm Won Reasley, I mean... Ron Weasley." Ron blushed and his face went almost as red as his hair. Mallie gave him a weak smile and he turned away blushing even harder.

"And this is Harry." Hermione said indicating to the boy at the far end of the table. He gave Mallie a look and a curt nod and turned away. A slight look of annoyance at Harry's behaviour crossed Mallie's face, yet she was careful to conceal it as Ron gave her another quick glance.

Mallie sat there twiddling her thumbs and gazing at the room as she listened to Hermione's quill scratch furiously against the parchment.

"Why am I here? I don't know who these people are. How did I get here in the first place?" she thought and sprang up as the bell rang.

She followed Hermione, Harry and Ron as Hermione rambled on and on about something called 'O.W.L's.

Everyone was already in groups so she followed Hermione around like a dog. She smiled politely as she was introduced at every lesson and shook hands with unfamiliar people. I was as if she was living the life of another going by the title of 'The new girl in school'.

The day had ended and everyone had ceased into their cosy common rooms after the first week of the school year.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had taken a seat in their favourite armchairs and Ron immediately pulled up a chair for Mallie next to him. They were all doing homework and Mallie's mind drifted off as she played with her new necklace- one of the only items she had from where she cam . Eventually, she was the only one left in her chair as everyone left for the dormitories. The only thing that stopped Mallie from joining them was the fact that she would be sleeping in an unfamiliar bed which didn't appeal to her at all.

A feeling of sickness filled her stomach as she anticipated what Zanita would be like searching for where she had gone.

Her only comfort was that she would definitely get back to where she belonged- even if it was the last thing she would do.


End file.
